The invention relates to an overhanging compound construction panel for double floors used in air conditioning applications to rooms, comprising an external tub-shaped sheath made from a high tensile-strength and high Young's modulus material, for instance, sheet metal or plate steel, and a hardened filler material positioned in the flowing or pourable state in this tub-shaped sheath and of a minor tensile-strength and minor Young's modulus, for instance, anhydrite.
Such a compound panel is known from the German Pat. No. 2,004,101. This panel is especially characterized by high static strength at a relatively minor thickness, but furthermore it is also combustion-proof and acoustically very advantageous, so that it is especially suited to the manufacture of high-grade double floors.
In recent times, double floors have been increasingly used in relation to room air conditioning, the conditioned air being directly introduced through the space between the double floor and a solid or raw ceiling or through ducts by means of apertures in several selected double-floor panels into the room to be air conditioned. Air-discharge means, so-called spin nozzles, together with a dirt-catching means or the like underneath each are integrated in these orifices in the double floors. To date, the mounting of these air discharge nozzles with associated dirt-catchers was implemented solely in double floors made of wood or steel. Where double floors made from compound panels as initially described are concerned, special steel plates have been used for room air conditioning purposes wherein are contained the air discharge nozzles with dirt-catchers. The integration of nozzles and dirt catchers in these compound panels presents some difficulties as these panels are of relatively low height and therefore one or more cut-outs in them will excessively reduce their mechanical strength. Account must be made in this respect that where such double floors are used, for instance, in offices or computer facilities, they are subjected to very substantial loads of several tons, even to point loading. On the other hand, the use of special steel plates in double floors is both uneconomical and acoustically disadvantageous.